kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Vortex Finish
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= |-| 10= The is Kamen Rider Build's set of finishers. Each Full Bottle set has a variety of different finishers. Riders Build After turning the crank of his Build Driver after transforming into any particular Best Match or Trial Form, Build can activate a finisher tied to those two Full Bottles. Best Match= *'RabbitTank:' Build dives underground to send a white energy chart flying up to the surface with the dotted line securing the enemy before leaping back up, and delivering a kick whilst riding the chart's line. According to Blood Stalk, this finisher has a Hazard Level of 3.2, and then 3.7 when Build attacks him out of anger. RT Underground diving.png|Vortex Finish (RabbitTank) (Step 1: Underground diving) RT BF binding.png|Vortex Finish (RabbitTank) (Step 2: Energy Chart binding) Boltech Finish (RabbitTank) (Step 1 - White Energy Chart).png|Vortex Finish (RabbitTank) (Step 3: White Energy Chart) RT Rising.png|Vortex Finish (RabbitTank) (Step 4: Rising) Boltech Finish (RabbitTank) (Step 2 - Kick).png|Vortex Finish (RabbitTank) (Step 5: Kick) *'GorillaMond:' This finisher has two variations: **Build uses the BLD Prism Glove creates a gust full of diamonds and uses the Muscle Glove to punch them at the enemy. The diamond then creates a tornado that causes a human to separate from his/her Smash form, then Build punches the Smash inside the tornadoes, thereby defeating the Smash. Boltech Finish (GorillaMond) (Step 1 - Energy Diamonds).PNG|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 1) (Step 1: Energy Diamonds) Boltech Finish (GorillaMond) (Step 2 - Gorilla Punch).PNG|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 1) (Step 2: Gorilla Punch) Boltech Finish (GorillaMond) (Step 3 - Diamond Tornado).PNG|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 1) (Step 3: Diamond Tornado) Boltech Finish (GorillaMond) (Step 4 - Human-Monster Separation).PNG|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 1) (Step 4: Human-Monster Separation) *Build stops an enemy's projectile attack in mid-air with the BLD Prism Glove, altering the projectiles' atomic structure into a diamond shield. He then punches the shield with the Muscle Glove, shattering it and sending the shards flying at the enemy at high speeds. GD VF Guard.png|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 2) (Step 1: Diamond Shield creation) GD VF Diamond Guard.png|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 2) (Step 2: Diamond Shield) GD VF Gorilla punch.png|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 2) (Step 3: Gorilla Punch) Diamond crush.png|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 2) (Step 4: Diamond Strike) *'RocketPanda:' Build surrounds the enemy with a white, oval-shaped energy chart, then uses the Space Ride Arm to fly at the enemy and performs a series of slashes with the Giant Scratcher. The chart goes up as Build continues to slash the enemy. PR Vortex Finish formula.png|Vortex Finish (RocketPanda) (Step 1: White, Oval Energy Chart) PR Vortex Finish claw attack.png|Vortex Finish (RocketPanda) (Step 2: Rocket Panda Slash) *'FireHedgehog:' Build extends the Multi Deluge Gun and uses it to stab the enemy, then fills them up with water and surrounds them with a white energy chart before jumping up such that he's perpendicular with the ground, then dropping down, and punching the enemy with the Spine Knuckle.. Vortex Finish (FireHedgehog) (Step 1 - Multi Delivered Gun extension).png|Vortex Finish (FireHedgehog) (Step 1: Multi Deluge Gun extension) Vortex Finish (FireHedgehog) (Step 2 - Water Filling).png|Vortex Finish (FireHedgehog) (Step 2: Water Filling) Vortex Finish (FireHedgehog) (Step 3 - White Energy Chart).png|Vortex Finish (FireHedgehog) (Step 3: White Energy Chart) Vortex Finish (FireHedgehog) (Step 4 - Spine Knuckle).png|Vortex Finish (FireHedgehog) (Step 4: Hedgehog Punch) *'LionCleaner:' Build uses the Long Range Cleaner to suck the enemy towards him, holding it in place, before coating the Gold Lio Gauntlet in yellow energy, then firing off an energy lion head that bites the opponent on contact. LS VF Soujiki sucking.png|Vortex Finish (LionCleaner) (Step 1: Cleaner Sucking) LS VF Lion projection.png|Vortex Finish (LionCleaner) (Step 2: Lion Projection Shooting) *'KeyDragon:' Build fires several chains from the Bind Master Key to bind the opponent in place before creating and throwing a powerful dark blue fireball, that detonates upon impact. KD Chain.png|Vortex Finish (KeyDragon) (Step 1: Lock Chains) KD Dragon flame.png|Vortex Finish (KeyDragon) (Step 2: Dragon Fireball) *'OctopusLight:' Build fires an orb of jet-black smoke from the head of the Twist Lash Arm that traps the enemy before snaring them with its tentacles, then using both the Shade Breaker and BLD Light Bulb Shoulder to shock the trapped enemy via a punching maneuver. OL Black smoke.png|Vortex Finish (OctopusLight) (Step 1: Black Smoke) OL Tentacles and chart.png|Vortex Finish (OctopusLight) (Step 2: Tentacle Grab and White Energy Chart) OL Light shocking & Lock MS Prelude.png|Vortex Finish (OctopusLight) (Step 3: Light Shocking) OL VF damage.png|Vortex Finish (OctopusLight) (Step 4: Light Damage) |-| Trial Form= Build's Trial Form finishers are called the . |-| RabbitTank Sparkling Form= Build's RabbitTank Sparkling Form finishers is called the : This finisher has two variations: *Build delivers a powerful, bubbly kick attack at the enemy *Build leaps high into the air before creating a red and blue, spiraling, hourglass-shaped vortex resembling a wormhole. He then dives down through the wormhole, and kicks. The wormhole is also capable of sucking in and disintegrating opponents' attacks. Sparkling Finish no Wormhole.png|Sparkling Finish (Version 1) RBS Wormhole and white chart.png|Sparkling Finish (Version 2) (Step 1: Wormhole and White Energy Chart) Sparkling Finish kick.png|Sparkling Finish (Version 2) (Step 2: Kick) RBS Bubble damage.png|Sparkling Finish (Version 2) (Step 3: Bubble Damage) Cross-Z After turning the crank of his Build Driver after transforming, Cross-Z can activate the . This attack has two variations: *Rider Kick: Cross-Z summons a blue and orange energy chinese dragon that flies behind him, then jumps up as the dragon breaths fire, sending him at the enemy, then delivers a roundhouse kick whilst his foot is covered in blue energy. *Rider Punch: Cross-Z coats his right hand in energy in the shape of a blue chinese dragon head, then delivers a punch. Dragonic Finish ready.png|Dragonic Finish (Kick) (Step 1: Energy charging) Dragonic Finish flame.png|Dragonic Finish (Kick) (Step 2: Dragon firing) Dragonic Finish kick.png|Dragonic Finish (Kick) Dragonic Finish Punch ready.png|Dragonic Finish (Punch) (Energy charging) Dragonic Finish Punch release.png|Dragonic Finish (Punch) Weapons Drill Crusher The Drill Crusher's finisher is the , activated by plugging a Fullbottle into the Full Bottle Slot of the weapon. *'Blade:' Build channels the energy of a Full Bottle in his Drill Crusher and performs a powerful slash. **Organic: ***'Rabbit:' The Drill Spiral Blade spins such that it creates a tornado before Build performs a red energy slash. ***'Ninjya:' Purple energy Drill Spiral Blades are projected and spin violently around the Drill Crusher. ***'Kaizoku:' The Drill Spiral Blade spins such that it creates an energy whirlpool before Build performs a double azure energy slash. **Inorganic: ***'Rocket:' The Drill Crusher charges at the enemy and attacks like a rocket. *'Gun:' Build channels the energy of a Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast. **'Harinezumi:' Build shoots white energy spikes at the enemy. Boltech Break (Rabbit) (Blade).png|Vortex Break (Rabbit) (Blade) Ninjya Vortex Break.png|Vortex Break (Ninjya) (Blade) Kaizoku Vortex Break.png|Vortex Break (Kaizoku) (Blade) Rocket Vortex Break blast.png|Vortex Break (Rocket) (Blade) Harunezumi Vortech Break.PNG|Vortex Break (Harinezumi) (Gun) Hawk Gatlinger The Hawk Gatlinger's finisher is the , activated by spinning the Revol-Magazine ten times. It surrounds itself and the wielder with a white energy spherical graph, trapping all enemies in mid-air before firing upon them all. Full Bullet (Step 1 - White Energy Spherical Graph).png|Full Bullet (Step 1: White Energy Spherical Graph) Full Bullet (Step 2 - Taka Blast).png|Full Bullet (Step 2: Taka Blast) 4Koma Ninpoutou The 4Koma Ninpoutou has four different finishers, depending on how many times the Vortex Trigger is pulled; the panels light up in ascending order. * : Build creates a number of clones of himself that attack together. * : Build delivers a flaming slash attack. While performing this attack, the 4 Koma Ninpoutou announces . * : Build creates a tornado around the blade. While performing this attack, the 4 Koma Ninpoutou announces . * : Build teleports a short distance away in a puff of smoke. While performing this attack, the 4Koma Ninpoutou announces , with a heavy drumbeat when he disappears and reappears. Clone Jutsu (Step 1 - Clone Creation).png|Clone Jutsu (Step 1: Clone Creation) Clone Jutsu (Step 2 - Clone Movement).png|Clone Jutsu (Step 2: Clone Movement) Fire Jutsu.png|Fire Jutsu Wind Jutsu.png|Wind Jutsu Stealth Jutsu.png|Stealth Jutsu Kaizoku Hassyar The Kaizoku Hassyar's finisher is the . It is charged by pulling back the Build Arrow and holding it before letting go. While performing this finisher, the Kaizoku Hassyar announces . *Build fires a green and azure energy train from the Kaizoku Hassyar that not only rams into the enemy, but shoots azure energy discs as well. Kaizoku Densha shooting.png|Kaizoku Densha (Firing) Kaizoku Densha striking.png|Kaizoku Densha Beat Closer The Beat Closer has three different finishers depending on how many times the Grip End Starter is pulled after inserting a Fullbottle. * : Cross-Z channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Beat Closer, pulls the handle one time and performs a powerful slash. * : Cross-Z channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Beat Closer, pulls the handle two times and performs a powerful slash. **'Lock': Cross-Z sends a dark blue fire stream at the enemy. * : Cross-Z channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Beat Closer, pulls the handle three times and performs a powerful slash. **'Lock': Cross-Z strikes the enemy with the Beat Closer as it projects an energy version of the Bind Master Key. Million Slash loading.png|Million Slash (Lock) (Prelude) Lock Million Slash.png|Million Slash (Lock) OL Light shocking & Lock MS Prelude.png|Mega Slash (Lock) (Prelude) Lock Mega Smash.png|Mega Slash (Lock) Combinations *Build (in his OctopusLight Form) and Cross-Z perform a combination of Build's Vortex Finish and Cross-Z's Mega Slash (with the Lock Fullbottle) to defeat Blood Stalk. OL Black smoke.png|Double Attack (Vortex Finish (OctopusLight)/Mega Slash (Lock)) (Step 1: Black Smoke) OL Tentacles and chart.png|Double Attack (Vortex Finish (OctopusLight)/Mega Slash (Lock)) (Step 2: Tentacle Grab and White Energy Chart) OL Light shocking & Lock MS Prelude.png|Double Attack (Vortex Finish (OctopusLight)/Mega Slash (Lock)) (Step 3: Light Shocking) OL VF damage.png|Double Attack (Vortex Finish (OctopusLight)/Mega Slash (Lock)) (Step 4: Damage) Lock Mega Smash.png|Double Attack (Vortex Finish (OctopusLight)/Mega Slash (Lock)) (Step 5: Beat Crosser Slash) Notes *''to be added'' See Also *''to be added'' Category:Kamen Rider Finishers